


it takes a little time

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: first day of joger week!





	it takes a little time

_ 1974 _

“Do you want kids?” It was the beginning of a sleepy Saturday, the morning after a great gig and a celebratory shag on the post-show adrenaline. The words came from Roger, spooning John from behind and drawing non-sense shapes on the bassist’s bare chest.

“Doesn’t matter,” John mumbled, shifting his body to cover more of the bed.

“Of course it matters, I don’t see how it couldn’t,” The blond argued, pressing a soft kiss to the back of John’s shoulder.

“Rog, no one is going to give a gay couple a child. Maybe in the future, but not in the 1970s.” He huffed, slightly annoyed that he had to answer such an important question while half asleep.

“So you  _ do  _ want kids.”

John huffed again, opening his eyes all the way, and turned around to face Roger. “Yes, I want kids, but if I had to choose between you and children, I would pick you,” The younger man said, kissing the tip of Roger’s nose. “Besides, you’re practically a child anyway.”

“I hate you.” The drummer complained, poking John’s stomach.

“Of course you do, that’s why you asked if I wanted kids. What other reason?” The bassist teased, pressing their lips together hard, ending the conversation.

-

_ 1985 _

Watching Roger play with Brian’s kids made John’s heart hurt. The drummer had confessed that he had always wanted to be a dad but was worried about fucking it up like his dad did. But John had always known that he would be the best father; he would spoil them rotten and love them unconditionally. He would help them with their homework and teach them to find a beat while John taught them how to play guitar. Roger would teach them to drive, but make them learn how to use public transport before the age of 16 because  _ it’s important, John! _

Taking one last puff of his practically dead cigarette, he turned around, only to see Freddie giving him a knowing look.

“You know, I really hate when you make that face,” John said conversationally, turning back to his husband playing with their nephews.

“It’s not my fault that I know you better than the piano, darling,” Freddie smirked, throwing an arm around the younger man. “I still remember the days when you would come to me to gossip about blondie over there and how he looked when he came out of the shower,” The singer reminisced. “What simpler times…”

“Fred, we were broke.”

“Technicalities, dear,” He waved off. Their gazes rested on Roger who was getting attacked by Jimmy and Louisa in the soft grass. They watched in a pleasant silence as the kids shrieked with laughter when the drummer dragged them down onto the ground.

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to have kids?” John whispered. He felt Freddie tense next to him. There was a beat of silence while the singer thought about his words.

“I think you and Rog would tear the world apart to even have a chance. So yes, I think you will.” His words were soft and reassuring, just like they were all those years ago when John figured out that he fancied Roger.

“Uncle Roggie is Uncle John your wife?” Louisa asked, tugging on the drummer's fingers.

“Well, love, Uncle John is my husband because we’re both boys, but it’s a secret so you can’t tell anyone,” He stage whispered the last bit, leaning in close to the little girl but shooting John a wink over her shoulder. “Pinky promise?”

She nodded and eagerly interlocked her mich tinier finger with his.

“I really hope so, Fred,” John breathed.

-

_ 2002 _

When the news broke, John got excited. Roger was at Brian’s house, sorting out some  _ Queen _ business and John almost slipped on his way to the phone.

“Rog,” He panted when the receiver was picked up. After a few moments of handling, Roger’s voice came from the other end.

“Love, what’s wrong? What happened, why are you so out of breath?” John rolled his eyes at his worried tone.

“Rog, it passed. We can adopt a child.”

He could hear Roger taking a deep breath before he responded. “You gave me a right scare, you wanker.”

John huffed out a laugh, running a hand through his cropped hair, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes. “Freddie was right.” Was all he could say.

“Come on Deaks,” Roger teased. “Freddie’s always right.”

-

_ 2003 _

“Do you think we’re gonna be okay?” Roger asked, cradling their baby girl in their arms, about to put her down for the night but not ready to leave just yet. John had his chin hooked over his shoulder and his arms around the drummer's waist.

“I think so,” John whispered, rocking them gently to the music in his head. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dusty-drabbles


End file.
